


A Dangerous Joke

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Blindness, Concussions, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt, Injury, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Moomin and Snorkmaiden, after discovering a new, unexplored, cave decided to ask Snufkin to come explore it with them. What they hadn't planned was for Little My to follow them.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 17





	A Dangerous Joke

**Author's Note:**

> If You Though The Head Trauma Was Bad… - Migraine - Concussion - Blindness

It wasn’t often that Moomin and Snorkmaiden got to spend some time alone with Snufkin, so when they found a new, unexplored, cave, they knew it was the perfect occasion to spend some time with him, away from the others.

The day after they’d found the cave, they both went to Snufkin’s campsite, where he was putting off his fire. He seemed as interested in the exploration of the cave as them, immediately agreeing on going with them.

Everything was going according to plan, except, Little My suddenly appeared behind them. She’d heard them talking about the cave and wasn’t going to let them go without her. Of course, they knew they couldn’t find any way to convince her to not come with them, so they agreed to let her come with them reluctantly.

The cave wasn’t very far away, surprisingly close even. It was honestly surprising all the hidden caves that were still not found around the Valley. They soon were standing outside, looking in amazement at the cave.

“It doesn’t look very stable…” Snufkin noted as he looked at the ceiling of the cave.

“Come on! Don’t tell me you’re scared of going in?” Little My mocked, immediately running inside without giving his comment any thoughts.

“Be careful, Little My, we don’t know if it’s dangerous yet.” Snorkmaiden warned, looking nervously at the ceiling as they followed her inside.

“Don’t be such cowards.” Little My huffed before running ahead.

They three left looked at each other before sighing and following her inside. Moomin and Snorkmaiden stayed as close to Snufkin as possible, while still leaving him some space, while Snufkin hurried after his sister, his tail moving nervously being him.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the cave, Stinky had noticed them all going inside. He approached, looking around curiously. He giggled mischievously in his hand, an idea blooming in his mind.

He inspired before letting out a loud whistle, laughing maniacally when he heard Snorkmaiden yelp in surprise from inside. He was so proud of his idea to prank them that he decided to create more scary noises by hitting the walls of the cave. It worked well at first, as he could hear Snorkmaiden being scared inside while Little My yell at Stinky that she knew it was him and that she would come bite him if he continued.

But, as he continued to mess with them, a loud rumbling noise started.

Inside the cave, Moomin was trying to reassure Snorkmaiden as Snufkin looked around nervously. The rumbling was even louder inside, making all of them look up at the ceiling as this one suddenly started to fall on them.

Snufkin didn’t even think. He ran to Little My to protect her from the falling rocks while Moomin and Snorkmaiden shielded themselves. 

Thankfully, it didn’t last long. Moomin and Snorkmaiden weren’t hurt, only slightly bruised, as they were much more robust than people made them out to be. They quickly looked around, searching for their friends.

“Snufkin!” They cried out when they caught sight of a let coming out from under a bunch of rocks.

They hurried to get them off of their friend, still not sure where Little My was but worried about the buried Snufkin. Soon, they could see enough of him to notice Little My, hidden partially under him, as he seemed to have protected her from the rocks.

They both gasped when they had finally freed both of their friends from the rocks, finally seeing the damage done to them. Little My had a bad bruise on her head, the rest of her hidden under her brother, as Snufkin had a big gash on the side of his head, blood leaking out from it worryingly fast.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden quickly took each other them in their arms, examining quickly for any other big injury. They weren’t sure what to do about Snufkin’s wound, as it was bleeding way too much, and they had to do something to slow it down.

Snorkmaiden thought hard for a moment before offering to take Snufkin’s scarf and bandage his head with it to help stop the bleeding. Moomin looked reluctant at first but agreed that it was the only solution at the moment.

“Wh-” Little My slowly woke up as they bandaged Snufkin’s head. “Huh? What happened?”

“Little My!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed as Little My got back to her feet, rubbing her temples. “Are you alright?”

“Stupid migraine.” Little complained, not fully listening to the girl.

Meanwhile, in Moomin’s arms, Snufkin was slowly coming back to himself as well. He looked more confused and in pain. Moomin helped him sit up, letting him lean against him.

“Snuf?” Little My finally registered her brother’s state, looking surprised. “Wait, what happened?” 

“Stinky was playing a prank on us when the cave’s ceiling caved in on us.” Moomin explained, voice full of worries as he looked at Snufkin nervously. 

“What- Where are we?” Snufkin asked, confused as he tried to look around him. “Why is it so dark?”

The three others looked at each other, frowning with worry. The cave was dark but it wasn’t so dark, light pooling in from the entrance and to them. They looked at him intently, examining him as he frowned, trying to look around him without seeming to see anything, nor any of them.

“Snufkin?” Snorkmaiden asked, kneeling beside him and taking his face in her paws carefully, forcing him to look at her. “Can you see me?”

“What- No?” Snufkin said, even more confused and starting to panic. “A- Am I supposed to be able to see you?”

“Oh, no…” Moomin gasped, as did Little My, putting a paw won her mouth in realization, and Snorkmaiden. 

Snufkin tried to look around, panic starting to take over him, trying to look at where he’d heard their voice coming from.

“Why can’t I- I can’t see!” Snufkin mumbled in panic, paws flying to his eyes.

“It- It’s okay. Calm down.” Moomin tried to reassure him, trying to stroke his back gently. “Everything will be okay.”

“You’re hurt.” Snorkmaiden noted quietly, patting his shoulder gently. “We need to take you to MoominMamma.”

“I can’t see.” Snufkin mumbled, still in shock.

They both helped Snufkin to his feet, passing their around under his shoulders as he found that he couldn’t stay up, his head making him weak and dizzy. They could feel him shaking under their paws, still in shock and silently panicking.

Little My followed as they helped him walk the way back, before jumping on Snorkmaiden’s shoulder as she was feeling too dizzy to walk. The way back was slow and treacherous, as the path wasn’t always flat, and they had to keep Snufkin from falling and hurting himself more.

It was a long way, very slow, but they managed to make it back to MoominHouse safely. They were greeted by MoominMamma, who ushered them inside as soon as she saw them arriving, and sat the siblings on the couch.

She took off Snufkin’s scarf to get a look at the injury, frowning worriedly at the sight of the big, bloody gash. She announced that she had to stitch it, making all of them wince at the thought. She took of the first aid kit and set of to clean and stitch the wound, being very careful and gentle, as she asked them question about everything that had happened.

She worked quickly, bandaging Snufkin’s head as she explained that the shock might be the reason for his temporal blindness, and that it would come back soon, hopefully. She asked Moomin to help Snufkin up the stairs and into Little My’s and Snorkmaiden’s room, instructing Snufkin and Little My to rest for the rest of the day in the bunked bed.

Snufkin had to stay in bed for a few days, his sight taking its time to come back, so much that they all worried that he wouldn’t recover it. MoominMamma had started to look for recipe to help him recover, trying to give him medicine, aside from the one for his concussion.

It took a long time, but, eventually, he finally healed. He needed to wear sunglasses at first to get used to the light in his eyes again, but, at least, he could see again. Little My, who’s only had a bad bruise to the head, had quickly healed and spent most of her time trying to distract her brother with Moomin and Snorkmaiden, reassuring him that he would be fine in no time.

Snufkin was so relieved to be able to see again, the pain in his head and his body finally gone as well, only leaving a scar on his head. He was so happy to be able to lay by the river, his fishing rode set up with small rock.

“That’s really the first thing you do?” A voice called from behind him. “You go nap and fish?”

Snufkin pushed his hat up just enough to see the little mymble towering above his head, paws on her hips. He shrugged and let his hat flop back down on his eyes. He could hear her huff and flop down next to him.

“You don’t think you have anything better to do?” She said with a tone of mischief. 

“Like what?” Snufkin asked, curiosity picked.

“I don’t know. What I do know is that there is someone that needs to be taught a small lesson.” She smiled mischievously at him as he pushed up his hat to look at her curiously.

“And what kind of lesson are you thinking of?” Snufkin hummed, sounding very interested now.

“You’ll have to stop lazying around to find out.” She huffed, getting to her feet.

Snufkin laughed, but obeyed, putting his fishing rode away before following the small mymble in the forest.

Whoever might be their target must be a very unlucky person, as Snufkin and Little My looked determined to give them a good lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> And again, it's Snuf that get's it, plus Little My this time. I can't help it lol. The poor boy gets concussed and blind at the same time. I don't know if it's even possible but hey, i'm too lazy to check lol.


End file.
